


Groceries

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The roommates that buy groceries together, stay together.





	Groceries

The grocery store is buzzing with customers. Shoppers of all kind and two in particular can’t seem to agree in their shopping tactics.

“I just don’t fucking get why we have to do this together.” Jack complains as she pushes the cart forth, gaining a glare from a woman passing by.

“Fairness? It’s your money too.” Miranda answers, she looks over the cans in front of her without turning to Jack.

“I write my part of the list, that’s fair enough for me.”

Miranda returns to the cart, puts down two cans in it and smiles at her roommate for a moment. Impulsive Jack, always overlooking what is right before her.

“Perhaps I like the company.” She adds this with a short laugh, if only to mask how much she really means that.

Jack scoffs to the side and pushes the cart forth for them to continue. Miranda and her games always make her stomach twist up in knots. She keeps pushing forth in silence for a while. All she does is avoid making eye contact with Miranda while she watches her every move. Jack hates how confused her roommate makes her.

“…what do you think?”

“What?” Jack misses the first half of the question, she finally makes eye contact with Miranda.

Their eyes meet and both of them smile at each other, without any particular reason to do so.

“I’m making steak later this week, so I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you.”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Jack straightens herself as she nods, failing to hide her distraction.

Miranda raises an eyebrow at her. “You alright there?”

“Yes, it’s just all this fucking people. So hurry yourself up, I don’t have all day.” Jack snaps.

Her roommate smiles, used to Jack’s usual angry veil. Those instances where Miranda sees what’s behind it she cherishes the most. Maybe one day she’d be able to be in the presence of Jack’s vulnerability. The one she protects like the Holy Grail. As she holds to this idea, Miranda smiles to herself absently. Jack bumps the cart softly against her, hushing her along the aisle. She has no idea how she pushes at Miranda’s heart.


End file.
